Invasion
by Cooljoe64
Summary: AU plotline: In a distant island, the Kingdom of the Organization is made. Yoma have ravaged through the place so claymore's were made to eradicate them. The island has earned the title is 100% Yoma free, that is until a very powerful awaken see's it as it's next meal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First claymore fanfic with AU plotline. Being stranded in the country for the weekend, I ended up writing a story. So after typing and editing, I cut a chunk out making this the first chapter to see how well this will do. Enjoy.

* * *

"So good, so delicious, the humans are all plum and healthy making them irresistible"  
Tentacles torn at the groups of humans, all slain, now being ripped open, their organs slowly devoured.

The Island Kingdom known as The Organization had the reputation of a Yoma free place thanks in part to creating what they called a Claymore: warriors capable of battling what humans couldn't. And overtime the Yoma were slowly eradicated with only a few cases of awaken beings. A sense of security washed over the island and humans ventured out more and more...unfortunately now becoming ideal pray for this awaken being.

"The children...so tender" the female voice said as she ripped open the children's stomachs slowly pulling any organ her appendages could grip. Her eyes slowly saw a human attempting to crawl away only for his back to be impaled and picked him up to her eye level; he cringed with fear.

"Impossible...impossible...Yoma...where eradicated...years ago" he forced out with blood pouring from his month.

The Awaken Being gave off a laugh

"A false sense of security is what will lead to this island's downfall and...oh you look so good" the man briefly screamed before being torn open. "So invigorating, must savor this, their so good I MUST have more...no, can't alert my presence"

Her appendages wrapped around the dead bodies throwing them into the ocean behind her while more brought water to wash the blood from the sand and grass. She suddenly felt a Yoki slowly walking toward her location. She wasted no time speeding like the wind further inland to avoid the Claymores, the heroic protectors of this island.

"First I must learn how powerful the enemy is...then eat those juicy humans mmmmm" her mouth started to water and she forced herself to stop the thoughts so she could focus.

Back at the beach, a claymore came walking by.

"Weird, I thought I sense something" She didn't give it another thought, and kept patrolling the coastline.

The medieval style city was bustling with business on such a nice sunny day. Shops were set in front of the stone and wooden houses that dominated this area. The crowds pushed and shoved effortlessly while the merchants shouted attempting to attract customers and make a profit. In the center stood two Claymores guarding the area as a precaution and children gathered around them in awe. Little did everyone know was that an awaken being was within. She had transformed into a human disguise, dark green hair almost could be mistaken for black at a distance. Looking around 16/17 years of age and dressed in rags, she looked like the poor of this city and that's what she wanted. People gave her a brief glimpse before turning to more important matters. She heavily suppressed her yoki to the point a claymore would have to know of her presence before focusing on it. She stayed to the sides of the shops, walking by as if she was a ghost. As she passed the two Claymores, one of them gave her a look before turning her head back and shrugging to the other.

"To easy" she thought grinning. She started to use her senses in an attempt to find this city slums for she was getting hungry. After walking for 10 minutes she knew she was approaching the poorest parts of the city defined by its rundown buildings and the rags people wore around her, along with no roads, just man made trails. Her hunger started to grow steadily and she looked around for an isolated place. Her senses suddenly picked up four men slowly starting to follow her while the women around backed away.

"Can't make an appearance without alerting those warriors, must find a more isolated place" she muttered while restraining her hunger

She entered a rundown house, filled with the poor but they ignored her, more concerned ahen their next meal would be. She located a doorway revealing stairs heading downwards. She took that path still hearing the men behind her, sensing their smiles, thinking that had hit it.

"Men...so foolish...so delicious" She forced herself to refrain from laughing knowing they would soon die. She went to the basement, only a few drunken low life's littering the place. The four men soon came down.

"Look at that guys" one of them said "You don't see this everyday"

"No you don't, let's not waste this" another said unbuckling his pants, filled with lust.

"I wonder how you taste" she said grinning catching three of them of guard but the one with his pants down smile: "We'll I guess we could do that" he said slowly rushing towards her.

"That's not what I meant" she chuckled briefly puzzling him but he rushed himself against her kissing her. He enjoyed a few moments.

_"Ah man she does tongue...and wait what the... Whoa it's pretty long and...what..AHAHHHAHAHHA"  
_  
The man found himself terrified as a million micro blade like appendages shot from her tongue. He screamed in pain and forced himself off her falling to the ground while holding his blood soaked mouth. The awaken beings two foot tongue licked the blood within.

"Even the poor taste so good!" She exclaimed her voice becoming a dark echo frightening those around her.

"Is that a Yoma!?" One asked with fear

"No it's worse, it a voracious eater!" One screamed turning his back only to be impaled multiple times. The others turned to see her whole arm was like a giant stump with many appendages coming from it.

"You all look so good; my mouth is watering, so hungry!" She exclaimed her eyes turning red and her mouth becoming enlarged with sharp teeth.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into!?"

"God, please, I don't want to die!" another cried cried

The two men unharmed made a mad dash towards to the exit only to find themselves impaled. While they groaned in pain, she started to tear them up, enjoying their inwards falling out.

"So good, poor or rich alike, their all good!" She dug her mouth into the small feast and within moments finished. She reached for the drunken men, who were not in reality the moment they too were ripped apart. After finishing her meal, she turned to the man with the bleeding mouth. He was stuffing rags to stop the bleeding but froze in place when she set her eyes on him. He simply whimpered in fear and started crying.

"I do love when humans cry, they taste...salty" her smile enlarged as the man became wrapped and torn apart. "So...salty" she licked her lips eating him.

The area was where the nature is. You know the green grass and trees with wide open space, away from the busy areas. There walked a claymore, standard uniform and blonde hair. Her hair reached the top of the neck with a few bangs in the front. She kept a steady pace, eyes averted to what was in front of her, focusing on nothing in particular. Then out of nowhere, a vine shot out and she immediately dodged it. A growl was heard and out came an awaken being.

"Die claymore!" she roared shooting her finger tips in a vain attempt to kill her. The being was a mixture of green and red, her body frame muscular with millions of ripples, like a mutated gorilla, her legs also built with claw like feet. Her face somewhat human look alike with two big long braids that would stretch and act as spears.

Welcome to the training grounds for becoming a claymore. An isolated spot on the island. Just because Yoma were gone from this island didn't mean they were extinct as a whole. Other places experienced this problem and there were many victims. And as such some strived to become a claymore to avenge their family and friends death.

"I SAID DIE YOU BITCH!" the awaken being shot her finger tips again only for the claymore to preform her signature move the 'Buzz Saw'. Spinning her blade extremely fast in a circular motion she sliced the vines coming at her with ease and tilted sideways, slicing along the grass as she rushed up against the awaken being and cut of its left arm; it screamed in pain.

"Dam these signature moves!" It bellowed attempting to smash its right fist onto the ground, failing at hitting her as she sped around her before giving off a slash onto the back. It growled in pain. "I'm not going to lose to a trainee!"

The being launched up into the air, letting the sunlight blind the claymore. Her two braids shot from above gripping the Claymores sword hand. Landing, she shot her finger tips from her right hand impaling the claymore. She bent down coughing blood while trying to keep a grip on her sword.

"You lose...claymore" said the being giving off a victorious grin before ripping off her right arm.

"Stand down Luly"

The Being known as Luly sighed before withdrawing her finger tips and throwing the sever arm back to the claymore who had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Lucky bastard" it said nastily. The being reverted back into human form, and as usual had the extreme beauty figure. Thin white girl with black hair reaching to her shoulders, little, looking around 10 years of age. Her left arm was missing but slowly growing back. She was nude, the rags being torn when she transformed. Two Claymores came from behind throwing a blanket over her. "See you next time claymore" she grinned, her bangs coming down near her eyes as she tilted a little downwards giving off a very unsettling look.

"Let's go" demanded the claymore to the right of her. She turned around as the two flanked her.

Now you may be wondering why the hell an awaken being was an island Yoma free. Claymores still came to be trained to help eradicate the Yoma. The Kingdom of the Organization made it a priority and was doing a dam good job, targeting the nests or what was also called the breeding grounds. Still a trainee ground needed to be established. The Organization had yet to find a completely isolated island and refused to cleanse one due to its war rules it established. The decision to place the trainee ground in an isolated spot on this island came after much debate until the single dight Claymores proclaimed they could contain this. And now came what to train with?

There was still rigorous training and painful process involved, but new ways were being made to fight and the organization decided to up its fight by having trainees fight against the awaken which in turn helped them against the enemy easily. And what just happened was a trainees final test...versing an awaken being.

"We'll that could of gone better Aleea"

The claymore trainee known as Aleea gripped the grass with her left hand as she forced herself to accept defeat.

"Might want to reattach that arm"

Aleea reached over and picked her arm up before reattaching it after a few moments.

"The awaken was a former offensive claymore so she'll regenerate her limbs at a slower rate, had it been a defensive it would of regenerated instantly. Had this not been a training field, you would have died"

Aleea looked up at the person who was scolding/lecturing her. It was Clare, number one of the Claymores.

"Clare I'll be fine" she said sheathing her claymore. "Besides...I just got caught off guard"

"That awaken was in the 40s, if you can't beat her, then you will die. You can slain as many Yoma as you want, but eventually you'll meet someone more powerful and you will be killed"

Aleea took a breath wanting to end this but not in an angry explosion. "I'll succeed next time" she stated before walking off. Clare stood for some time before someone else showed up.

"Such an impulsive child she is" it was Miria, number two.

"She wants to win so badly, but that blinds her to her faults"

"That awaken nearly killed her"

"I know and that's the weakest"

"We'll it has to be for safety. We could easily cut it down if it went berserk" said Miria

"That's not the point. They are the weakest, and if they lose, how can they possibly win. I have no doubt she'll win the second time around but in war you don't get a second chance" stated Clare walking off.

"We all learn as we go along Clare, we all learn from experience" said Miria before also walking off.

Aleea had approached the trainee camp. She was disappointed, almost angry she had lost. She was sure victory was hers when she cut the arm off, but was unprepared to deal with that air attack, and especially was caught off guard when her arm was pulled apart. She had been so sure she was ready, so sure she could enter the ranks but lost, and it was gnawing her mind.

The camp was separated into two sections. One was a stone building sealed from the outside world where the process of becoming a claymore began. Some training be done but most of it would take place on the outside. Many tents surrounded it with some trainees engaging in sparring with each other.

"So Aleea, did you get your number?" one of them asked

She was about to answer but notice how everyone stopped and stared in awe and fear at the awaken behind her. Aleea found herself backing away a bit. The two Claymores flanked her but if one looked closer they seemed very relaxed and almost bored. Still to the trainee it was intimidating to see this. Most became perplexed, seeing this ten year old one arm girl. Her left arm was slowly regenerating, the muscle tissue slowly forming the hand and the rest of the arm showing signs of skin. She then stopped in front of Aleea

"Try not to lose next time" she mocked and grinned and kept walking. Aleea lost herself for a moment and she drew her blade and attempted to strike down Luly. She simply smiled as her eyes turned gold and made her right arm awaken: blocking the attack. "You make think you're strong, but you're still just a trainee!" She mocked, her voice becoming disoriented as her face became strained.

"Trainee, stand down" ordered one of the Claymores

"NO! I refuse to let her win!" Aleea yelled rage boiling inside.

"You're so weak and pathetic; you stand no chance against me!" Luly then mutated into her awaken form rising taller than those around her. The fear within the area grew rapidly.

"Your funeral trainee" said the other claymore and the two stepped back. In their eyes why should they stop two people from wanting to fight so badly?

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Luly shot her finger tips around the sword nearly impaling Aleea.

"I could say the same thing!" She responded rising her sword in an attempt to strike her down but was instead thrusted aside.

"Now it's time to finish this pointless battle, DIE!" She screamed shooting her fingertips. Aleea attempted to get up until she was impaled. Her old wounds, not fully healed, didn't make it any better. She refused to lose again and raised her sword but the awaken sped across her, slicing off her right arm again.

"This is easier than before, now for the finishing blow!" She raised her right hand preparing to smash Aleea's skull in but out of nowhere, the sound of something cutting through the wind was heard and before she knew it her right arm was cut off clean and purple blood spewed out.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA" she yelled in pain. She looked down to see Clare in front of Aleea.

"Give it a rest, you lost" said Clare calmly. Luly huffed and puffed but ultimately resigned going back into her human form. This time a nearly complete left arm with a severed right one. She gave a disgusted look before heading off.

"I-" Aleea started but was cut off

"You're not ready" stated Clare glaring at her

"I'm sorry, she got to me"

Clare stared at her but if one looked closely she was relieved. Relieved that Aleea wouldn't explode with anger.

"Interesting"

The being that came to this island in the afternoon decided to study the enemy. She almost laughed after such a low ranking being nearly killed that trainee until she felt such a powerful yoki that she almost missed it. That claymore, Clare, was remarkable. The power she sensed was unbelievable and it was making her hungry.

"I have such a large appetite, but I can't eat freely without attracting attention. So far no one notices me, but how long will that last? Maybe I need a diversion? Yes to see how well they can fight. And that awaken, may of use to me, very weak also, but still hmmmmmm"

A ship came to port and slowly approached the docks. The crew on both sides worked to tie the ship down. The sun was starting to set, its orange light illuminating on the horizon. Up came three Claymores. Helen: number three, Deneve: number four, and a trainee.

"Let's see how you do kid" said Helen motioning the trainee forward. Every once in a while ships from other islands would stop here, either for goods, or people seeking refugee do to its Yoma free title. But of course Yoma would try to sneak past this and it was decided to have trainees do this to train their Yoki.

"Hear about Aleea's test?" Asked Deneve arms folded

"Let me guess she lost"

"You have no faith" grinned Deneve

"She is impulsive and easily get's angry over trash talk" explained Helen

"GOD DAMMIT!"

The duo turned to see the trainee slice a passenger who morphed into a Yoma soon afterwards. Half his body fell into the sea.

"Awe shit we took the wrong ship" said another

Two more passengers transformed and rushed for the trainee. She jumped before turning around and decapitating them both. She landed and faced another one who had a woman by the thoart.

"Make one move claymore and I'll rip her head OFF!" He screamed a mixture of fear and anger.

The trainee faced it, slanting her eyes, trying to deduce the best approach.

"Now drop the AHAHAHHAHAHA" the sword skid across his face, missing the women. He lost his grip and felt a punch into the stomach. He fell to the ground and felt the sword on his neck

"What did you mean when you said you took the wrong ship" asked the trainee intrigued

"Wouldn't you like to know claymore" he leaped up trying to strike her but got his right arm cut off.

"Then die"

Multiple cuts spread across the Yoma's body before falling apart.

"You did well Shuyu" said Helen eyes closed and clapping

"Sir I understand she has flaws but-"

"Screw the buts. She has potential but fails to channel her anger properly. We fear if she battles again she will awaken"

Clare was facing the council, the kings advisors. A group of three men, all powerful, some kind hearted, some greedy, all wore darks robes. The left one was short and bald wearing glasses. The middle: tall, muscular, with brown hair; clean cut. The right, gray beard with a receding hairline. He was the oldest. The room was surrounded with stone walls, a giant wooden desk towering over Clare. It was usually bright but with the sun setting, it was getting darker. She was currently talking to the left one. The middle one then spoke.

"You personally trained her, I don't understand what could have happened? She's adventurous and determined, yet lacks the ability to withstand such stupid comments. If she is that easy to get too, then I also believe she is at a risk for awakening"

The right one spoke

"I believe trainee #342, also known as Aleea, seeks to prove herself to you Clare. And sadly that may end up hurting her. Normally I recommend some breathing exercises but in her case, it's useless. Perhaps some one on one training with a mission involved?"

The left one gagged

"You want to send her into combat! Are you mad!?"

"She's still a warrior, and as I recall, you're the one who recommended that awaken being stay on this island, so don't come attacking me about safety!" retorted the middle one.

"We'll then it's settled, let us review a mission, one not to difficult. Speaking of which, how that's awaken doing?"

"She's secure, knows she can't escape, and gives the trainees a sense of realism. I do believe she'll end up, no, she'll aim to kill them but as we all know it's a risk to becoming a claymore"

"Fighting an awaken without killing it, using strength yet restraint, an excellent way of training" said the middle

"This meeting is adjourned" finished the left.

Clare walked out the room and as soon as the giant wooden doors shut, they talked again amongst themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now first off I just want to say this was meant to be updated last week. But a combination of internet down, some work, and just really busy, I wasn't able to get to even proofread it. So with time finally on my hands, here's the second chapter. Oh just a note: This story really doesn't serve the main series in anyway. In fact I plan for this fanfic to be between 10,000-15,000 words. Riful is just so under used in fanfiction was really the motivator. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. A small fanbase but better then nothing. Well hope you like it.

* * *

Luly sat in her cell with the two Claymores standing outside. Her guards were lower ranking and she could easily take then but knew she wouldn't get far. She sighed before leaning her head against the wall.

"Reduced to this" she muttered

When she had awakened, she felt powerful, unstoppable, until a party was sent after her. She battled the group and lost. But instead of killing her, they brought her to this island, arm and legless at the time. Of course she tried to escape but lost every time she faced the Claymores which she noticed were getting better and better. She grinned when she thought of the battle earlier.

"I'll have to move faster next time" she mused. She so badly wanted to kill Aleea, see that cocky attitude wiped away with one clean swipe. And since the king and his lackies didn't want her to die, she could get away with it. As along as she acted before those single dights ordered her to stop. Had her answer been refusal...well she wouldn't be alive. The door slide open and came...a human? Usually it was a claymore who came in, mostly to either bring her food from the animals such as cattle, or to escort her to the training ground. This however was new. The man had brown straight hair, looked muscular, and wearing amour; similar to that of a claymore. What perplexed her was he was smiling and didn't give of the aura of fear, more of interest.

"Names Raki" he waved with a smile towards her. Luly raised an eyebrow, not sure how to respond. Usually she would be eating people like him right now.

"Don't you have a name?" He asked

She kept staring at him before finally answering. "I'm Luly" she said before turning her head away from him. He was starting to smell good and her restraint wasn't the greatest.

"We'll that's a pretty name" he said

She was caught off guard by that one. "Alright human, what do you want?" Hoping to end this conversation quickly so she could get back to doing….something.

"I'm just trying to get to know you better"

"We'll then you're wasting your time, beat it" she stated

Raki sighed; He expected this but ignored it.

"You know trying to begin a conversation is always the hardest with someone people fear"

"That's the way it should be!"

"But does it make you happy?" He asked tilting his head a little

"Of course it does!"

"Does it really?"

"YES!"

"Does it?"

Luly narrowed her eyes. She was starting to really hate this human. His pestering was annoying. "What are you trying to accomplish here human?" Raki twiddled with his thumbs as if trying to say the right response.

"Just trying to know you better" he said smiling which was starting to unravel her.

"You seem awfully happy and it's creeping me out" Luly attempted to blend into the shadows hoping he would just go away.

"Hahaha, well it's good to be happy you know"

Much...much...much...much...chew...chew...more chewing...swallow...

"See how well they taste?"

Three Yoma were eating a human on a boat, a little far from the island

"It's like their perfectly seasoned or something!" Said one finishing the intestines like spaghetti.

"I want more, MORE!" Screamed another

"Mmm, the children taste so juicy and tender my mouth is watering for more!" Said the last one

"The warriors will start to notice these disappearances so we need to act fast. The goal is simple. Just walk into that island and kill those who stand in the way and enjoy the rest" said the awaken with glee.

"HELL YEA! Let's go!"

The trio jumped into the water before rushing to the beaches and running inland like a pack of wild dogs.

"Yoma, so gullible." She chuckled "It's now time to observe" The awaken, in her human form, plum down on the little ship and used both sight and yoki to observe how these Claymores would fight against the Yoma while also shielding the trio to ensure they wouldn't be found so easily.

"This should be interesting"

A man was walking by; he always liked midnight strolls before he went to bed. The moon was out and the mood was just peaceful on these sandy beaches. "What a beautiful night he remarked" he suddenly heard something.

"I wonder how you taste?" The voice behind said

"What did you AHAHAHHAHAHA"

A giant chunk of his neck was torn off by the Yoma who chewed it fast.

"Everything about their body is so good, even the skin! More, I must have MORE!"

The Yoma dug into the poor man ripping him to sheds; biting anything he could eat. After a few minutes, he heard someone else.

"A Yoma?"

He turned around to see a women, but the darkness covered her. "You look pretty food looking, you should taste good" said the Yoma mouthwatering, now drooling as he steadily went towards the women.

"You disgust me" and out came a sword

"What the hell is AHAHAHAHAH" his left hand was cut off in a clean swipe. "You bitch, ill fuck you up" he screamed speeding towards her only to get impaled in the stomach.

"Wait maybe we can-" he didn't finish as the sword went up slicing the upper part of his body in half and blood squirted out.

"How did you make here?" asked the claymore to no one in particular

...  
A few hours had past as it was no beyond midnight. The claymores were starting to sweep the island, unfortunately they couldn't be everywhere.

"Wow that was the best meal I've had in ages" said the Yoma as he finished the women he ate

"Yea no kidding, amazing that the fathered tried to fight, it's so funny to see them try"

"Alright let's move onto the twins"

The two Yoma spotted the pair of little twins huddled together under the table crying.

"Alright their salty!"

"Eh I don't like salty food, taste odd" said the Yoma. The other one perked an eyebrow

"Dude your weird. How can you not like salty food?"

"It just tastes funny, you know?"

The roof over them then smashed open. The moonlight brighten up the place and a giant sword came out gleaming against it.

"Ah it's just one of those warriors she was talking about. Come on, humans are no match for us" exclaimed the Yoma rushing up to the warrior before a giant slash cut him on the waste line.

"What the hell!? I thought this island was claymore free!?" Shouted the second one with fear.

"Unnnnnn, what the...what happened?" Said the legless one before a slash cut him on the head.

"Time to bail" said the one still standing and he darted towards the door only to feel a sword impale him.

"GAHAHAHHAH SHIT!" He screamed as blood poured out.

"Quick question, who is she?" asked the claymore.

The Yoma slid back to the sword before hitting her hand. She grunted in pain before an elbow struck her across the chin. The Yoma pulled the blade out before running with all the strength he had, leaving a trail of blood.

"It's been a while since I've see a Yoma get the drop on a claymore"

Deneve turned to see Helen by the doorway.

"They show rare moments of intelligence and, wait, WHY DID YOU LET ESCAPE!?" She yelled

"Relax, he won't get far" said Helen

"Shit...shit...shit...shit...shit...shit"

The Yoma cursed as the wound refused to close. Yoma did possess regeneration, but it was so slow that he was at risk for dying from blood loss. As his run slowed to a gallop, a rope caught his foot flipping him upside down, and out came a claymore.

"Oh come on!" Shouted the Yoma is disbelief

The shadows covered the claymore but he could see that sword coming from her back.

"How did you make it this far. Usually your all so dimwitted by constantly taking the ships and I doubt you could actually come up with a plan." the claymore stated

"Hey we can actually think you know! We do have other things on our mind other than flesh and-" a sword was held up to his neck

"Ok, ok I speak" he whimpered in fear

Meanwhile out on the sea "Hmmm, too early for them to know of my presence, should have known better then to use Yoma." She shot a projectile from her body nailing the Yoma's head "We'll now that that's taking care of, I need to find an awaken to see their true potential and know what I'm dealing with." She retreated by jumping into the water and heading towards an unknown location.

"Come Jean, did you have to kill it?" Asked Helen with Deneve approaching to Jean, number 5 of the Claymores.

"I did no such thing. The shot came from the sea" pointed Jean

The trio looked towards the sea to only see and sense nothing.

"Why do I feel like there is something we don't know?" Asked Deneve

"Because we don't. But I believe these Yoma were merely test subjects?" Said Jean

"For what?" Asked Helen

"I think an awaken is preparing to invade"

It was morning now. Pretty windy and cloudy compared to yesterday. A large crowd was gathered in front of a particular building. It was the town center, where regional and city leaders would gather to meet. Usually meetings would be called for economic reasons such as budgeting. However an emergency one was called and that only meant one thing...Yoma. A few Claymores stood guard outside while a few where in the inside discussing the situation. The room was pretty large. A giant round desk divided into four chunks (like a donut) seated everyone, with Clare in the middle.

"Impossible...how?" Asked a city leader

"As of now we don't know. We were able to kill all the Yoma that had gotten inland"

"How did they get pass you?" Asked another

The claymore sighed knowing that her answer was going to stir up the crowd.

"Their Yoki was being shielded so we didn't catch them as quick as we usually do. We were lucky, one of our own managed to stumble across one and then we began searching for more."

"You said someone, who?"

Clare paused for a moment. Eye's shut with a stoic expression. She wanted to look confident, to assure those around her wouldn't worry. After all panic was the last thing they needed.

"Gentleman, I believe an awaken being is going to target this island" she said, stopping to let it settle in their minds. There was shock and gasps throughout the crowd.

"A voracious eater..."

"So one has finally decided to come"

"This isn't good"

The little comments kept going for a few moments before settling down.

"Can you project us Clare?"

She smirked "We've done it once before, well do it again"

The tense mood was washed over with relief

"Just take precautions until we can control the situation" she said walking off.

"This meeting is adjourned" said a leader

Everyone started to exit out the building, confident, that the claymores would protect them.

"Where is it?"

The Claymore looked like hell. Clothes torn, bruised and blacken all over with burnt hair. She was holding her sword, yet shaking it excessively with fear. The area she was in was very rocky, with little flat grassy land. It was one of the many islands in the chain. This one in particular was barren, used as a hideout for thieves and smugglers. However because of its low key nature, an awaken had made it its hunting ground. Sent here to kill it, she had had no idea how powerful it was. She looked around trying to pinpoint it, but only saw her now dead team. Arms and limbs riddled the area she was in.

"Hey..."

She jolted looking around her

"Hey..."

The nervousness was building up again.

"Hey! Down here!"

Against her better judgment she looked down only to see the dirt she stood on. Then on closer inspection the dirt morphed into a face.

"Boo" it moved its mouth

"AHAHAHAHAHA" she repetitively stabbed the ground, fear overwhelming her. Then out of nowhere something sliced off her hands. She few backwards, paralyzed with fear.

"We'll that was fun right? 123rd time was a charm, but guess luck isn't on your side. You wanna play again? I mean we don't have too? Well I like too! I'll give you time to reattach to your arms! And then we can play AGAIN, AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

The claymore shook even more.

"No...no more...please NO MORE!" She screamed again crying

"Wait...did you just say no?"

"Yes, yes I did, I DID!" She screamed faintly smiling knowing what would happen.

"Why does everyone reject me? Why...? Well I guess we're done" A giant claw smashed the Claymores head whose body went limb soon after. "Great now I need to find more friends...hey frank you wanta play?" We see a human with one arm and leg gone, body rotten, and a face that had the look of horror on it. "Eh you never even survived the first 10 seconds"

"Getting lonely" a girls voice spoke from the air. She looked to see a girl but knew from the scent who it was.

"Ah Riful, came here to...what's the smell...smells good"

Half a human was thrown at her.

"I meant to save him whole but I got snackish" said Riful amrs behind her back with a smirk while she watched the awaken munched onto the half dead human.

"Doesn't taste too bad...a little tender and crunchy with a spice...mmmmmm...salt?"

"Um, sure, I guess" she rolled her eyes _'just say their good yeesh'_

"We'll I know you didn't come here to play (_you never do_) so what do you want?"

"I need to do a test...against the Claymores"

"You talked about that island? Point me in the right direction, I do need some new playmates" she grinned

"Always a child you are, it's up north, you'll catch the scent, almost missed it when I went by."

"Mighty thanks...oh can you watch Frank?"

Riful perked an eyebrow seeing the dead human.

"Um..."

"Your the best Riful! Thanks!" shee cheered speeding off.

"Such a child she is, one of the best Claymores...one of the loneliness ones." Remarked Riful


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well sorry for the long update but it's here.

* * *

Two days had passed since the Yoma attacks. Claymores were now patrolling more often, preparing for the expected awaken. Despite the increased security the aura of fear and anxiety could be felt through the central city. The crowds were still shopping around, yet cautious when they went to the merchants and the merchants were just as alert when doing business. And in the center part of the city laid a little girl, watching the citizens go by.

"So easy, too easy." She grinned happy to see that she was undetected for the past two days. She had scouted the city, mostly to learn its layouts and the security and was very disappointed at how the Claymores failed to pick her up. Every once in a while she would few a distant yoki trying to probe her, but she would simply try to hide it further and remained undetected.

_'We'll I guess that's enough investigating, let's see what these warriors got, I hope their on par like when I was'_

She stepped out onto the street getting a clear view of everything around her.

_'Now let's go out with a BANG!'_

Within two seconds her body transformed shadowing the city.

"It's a voracious eater!" Screamed one

MOMENTS EARILER...

Clare sat on the green hill seeing the sunset. She enjoyed the calm mood and used it to relax herself. She'd never admit it, but the recent Yoma attack had her stirred. It was not the fact they made it into the island, it was the fact they made it into the island undetected, and that really was gnawing her mind. Not knowing when the enemy came was a fear she always had. Not to mention she was also feeling something else. She did not know what, it was extremely faint, and every time she tried to concentrate on it, she would lose the signature. She had told the others about it, but they couldn't pick it up either.

"Still bothering you"

She turned to see Raki. He stood there for a few seconds before coming near her and sat, watching the sunset.

"It's very faint, almost like it's my imagination" she said

Raki merely smiled before chuckling "Hate that feeling, it's like something gnawing on your mind."

"Exactly it's like-" Clare paused for a second before darting her eyes towards the city.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh my god it's here!" She said in alarm.

Luly awoke to the massive Yoki that had just exploded and stated hearing screams of terror.

"Huh it's already begun"

She turned to see a teenage girl in rags wearing a cloak, and based of her sent, she knew she wasn't human.

"Come here to kill me, or save?" Asked Luly. Just because they were both awakens didn't mean they were automatically friends. Most believed in survival of the fitness after all.

"Don't know yet, I-"

Without warning she leapt up and in a few seconds four Claymores came near her cell.

"You three, escort her out of here"

"Why are we trying to protect an awaken, when there's one attacking us now!" Screamed one

"Kings orders, now follow them"

The forth one who obviously held higher authority suddenly sped off. Luly then picked up multiple yoki speeding off, no doubt to protect the city.

"Come, let's get this over with" said one of the trio. She went to put the key into the lock but out of nowhere multiple appendages came impaling them all. The best they could muster up was shock before going limp. The bodies were hustled upwards and then down came that girl.

"So, it seems Riful has finally decided to show up" said Luly

"It's been way to long" said Riful

"So what are you doing now? I take it you have another friend out there" motioned Luly to the now half gone city

"Yes you see I want this island, but I want to know how good the warriors are. This is simply a test"

"Just a test?"

"We'll...something else" grinned Riful as she sped off

"Where is it?"

"Where the hell did it go?"

"It just disappeared"

Chatter was filling up with the Claymores who were baffled at how they approached the city, and the yoki just disappeared. There was no huge awaken as they expected; only torn up buildings and many dead civilians.

"Everyone stay close and search the area, help those who are wounded but be cautious" said Jean, being the only higher rank at the moment.

_'Based on the Yoki, it's powerful, very powerful; will need everyone one of higher rank.'_

While the Claymores fanned out an old man manage to push the rubble off of him. His only thought now was to make it to safety. He pushed himself up and walked into the streets along with numerous others who managed to survive. A little girl then came right next to him. He was about to shoo her off before she turned her head and said:

"Keep walking" her face briefly changing into a demented child's one and he immediately grew afraid of her and kept walking.

_'This is so easy! The warriors are all lacking, guess that's what happens when you believe you are safe from everything'_

She found it hard not to laugh as she slide through the line of Claymores. She was enjoying this a lot. Being secluded on that island had done a number on her. The hunting parties were the only boredom reliever but unfortunately they would eventually die. But here, on one of the most well guard islands surrounded by nearly 100 Claymores...she cracked a smile and turned around. She was going to enjoy this...really enjoy this.

Jean was trying to sense the yoki, finding it very hard to find something. She thought she could feel a faint sense as the people crossed over but disregarded it. Then out of nowhere the yoki signature shot up and too her horror, it was directly behind her. She didn't even have enough time to turn around before an appendage shot through her stomach.

Clare was rushing past everything feeling painful Yoki engulf the area she was headed too. As she was running something blurred past her but she paid little attention to it. Then in less than a second it appeared not far from her and she sense the powerful yoki it contained. Believing this was the awaken, she stopped, feet ripping up the grass and almost set it on fire. They both stood, a few feet away from each other. Finally the awaken broke the silence.

"Names Riful" she smiled waving a hand

"Clare" she responded pulling her sword out

"Clare...has a nice ring to it, don't you thing?"

Silence dominated the mood. When she was a trainee she would normally rush into battle but experience taught her otherwise.

"Not going to strike?"

"Your move" said Clare taking a step back, pinning the sword in front of her.

"We'll if you insist" she said before rushing toward her.

Right on time, Clare blocked an appendage and sliced through a few. She jumped back to avoid an oncoming one. She saw Riful was nearly awaken except for the head and torso. Riful rushed forward again, trying to land hit, but with the wide open space, Clare managed to block everyone. Having an idea she thrusted Clare into a few. Clare attempted to block the incoming appendages but a few she failed to see the ones clasped onto her sword before pulling it from her grasp. Activating her Yoki, she used her hand to twist the appendages before they could impale her, and use the others coming at her as a runway.

Speeding towards her sword she gripped it, slicing through the appendages holding it and sped faster to cut her right arm clean off. In that moment time seemed to freeze and Riful could only think of one think.

_'Amazing'_

Without warning, Clare found herself impaled.

"Amazing" said Riful starting to restrain Clare. "I have to admit, you're amazing. Most of the time when I take a Claymores sword it's usually the end; you on the other hand manage to surprise me with that move. I like that"

She moved Clare who had a stoic face near her own face.

"You know you amaze me too" said Clare. Interested where this going, Riful came up to Clare's ear.

"And how's that" she asked almost a whisper

A moment passed before Clare spoke.

"Because I can do this!" Pushing herself off from Riful a bit, Clare drew a dagger concealed within her wrist and stabbed into Riful's right eye with all her might.

"AHAHAHAHHA" Riful screamed in pain, and briefly lost control giving Clare enough time to dart away. Not even bothering to chase after her, Riful kneeled to the ground, clutching her eye before looking in the direction Clare ran.

"I like you Clare ha" she grinned

* * *

Well this fanfic will be whining down now. Probably one more chapter detailing Clare's fight against the other awaken in the city were the 10,000 mark will be reached.

Now my first reviewer asked if this would be a Yuri and I said no simple because this was meant to be an action fic. Now the more I think about it, I have a few ideas buzzing around in my head. I am thinking about using this fic as a spring board to the Yuri I am thinking about. Or I meant make a squeal taht's purely an action one. Or maybe just finish this up and leave it be...hmmmm.


End file.
